


The Heart is a Cannibal

by ophelianipples



Series: Mix tape [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, dunno what else to tag haha, guardian angels fic, some bad language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ADIJ4y7JqA</p><p>And so my friend, if you love her, don't turn away<br/>Don't fight it<br/>Don't run away<br/>We're people, and we're animals<br/>You're thunder, and the heart is a cannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart is a Cannibal

Allison woke up.

 

 _Seriously?_ She thought, staring down at Scott sobbing, heartbroken. _After all this, there’s an afterlife? What the fuck?_

She looked around, and sure enough – there were others. A young man staring morosely at Isaac, an old woman at Scott’s shoulder – they were opaque, silvery like Patronuses. She didn’t look around for her dad, refused to think about her mum.

 

Instead, she reached out, trying to catch the old woman’s eyes – but a piercing scream cut through her. Her whole being vibrated with the knowledge that Lydia Martin needed her.

 

She didn’t bother resisting the pull. Lydia was the one she came here to protect, after all.

 

~~~

 

She didn’t want to go to her own funeral, but once Allison was at Lydia’s side, she couldn’t seem to leave. She cried along with all of them, ghostly tears pooling at her feet, more like mist than liquid. She felt guilty when Lydia frowned down at her feet, as if she could feel something – with her banshee powers, Allison suspected she could. There had been a few moments… as Lydia mourned, she would flinch away when Allison couldn’t help but touch her, try to offer comfort.

 

Lydia had put a stop to that when she caught Allison’s reflection in the mirror, went completely pale, pleaded for her to stop.

 

“Allison, if that’s you, I can’t handle it, okay? You need to move on because if you’re here –“ a ragged sob – “If you’re here, I can try to bring you back, and I need to bring you back, and that’s not what you _want,_ but I need you Allison and I – I loved you, I made it seem like I was fucking you for fun but I really wasn’t, Allison, _oh God…”_

Allison’s useless fucking ghost tears misted up the whole room.

 

~~~

 

Yeah, they’d been fucking. Neither of them had quite agreed to be monogamous, it was good sex, Isaac and Aiden mostly just thought it was hot, and they both needed the stress relief. In hindsight, they should have known that best friends can’t exactly fuck without feelings. Allison told her dad that she was proud of them, told Scott that she loved him, but never told Lydia…

 

Did she regret it? Abso-fucking-lutely.

 

~~~

  

She was herself, but not herself - the longer things went on, the less she felt the things she used to feel. She hated it so, so much at first; she wanted to keep loving Scott, and her dad, keep desiring Lydia. The frustration faded over time - in its place there was an overwhelming need to protect, to help, to help Lydia be happy. She didn’t even feel curiosity anymore, not really.

 

When Lydia met Carrie, Allison didn’t feel jealous.

 

They could make each other happy. There was no point questioning it – Allison just _knew._

Carrie was a gorgeous astrophysics student with sparkling brown eyes, dark brown skin, and a penchant for redheads. They were at a flashy work function and some rich douchebag was trying to impress them both; a few well-placed backhanded compliments drove him off soon enough.

“Can’t blame him for trying,” Carrie commented afterwards, running her eyes over Lydia’s body. Lydia shivered as if she could physically feel the stare.

 

“We do work _very_ well together, don’t we?” Lydia mused, her eyebrow arched in approval as she looked right back.

 

Carrie grinned, wide and unreserved. She leaned forward, taking her business card and placing it in Lydia’s free hand. Breath tickling Lydia’s earlobe, she whispered, “I think I’d like to _do business_ with you.”

 

Lydia smiled into her wine glass and watched Carrie’s ass as she strutted away.

 

 _Go get her, girl,_ Allison thought happily _._

 

~~~

 

Allison talked to another ghost. Lydia and Stiles were researching some supernatural drama back in Beacon Hills. There was a woman who was always with Stiles – Allison wondered if her own mother had done this.

 

She wasn’t sure if she remembered how to speak, but tried not to overthink it.

 

_Do you know why we’re here?_

The woman looked up at her, looking vaguely surprised.

 

 _I’m here to help my son…_ The sound was thin and surreal, reminding Allison inexplicably of a bubble floating across the room.

 

 _We’re not ghosts, are we?_ The other woman had wisps of silver floating from her back, like the train of a dress. Not wings, per se, but there was a grain of truth in every myth…

 

 _Are we guardian angels?_ Allison asked, speaking to herself, mostly. The woman smiled slowly, shrugged her shoulders. Then she raised a finger to her lips, looking pointedly back at Lydia and Stiles.

 

_Shhhhhh…_

 

Lydia was staring into space, lips parted. Allison felt sick at what she knew was coming. She bit down on her lips – _God, shut up, you’re so stupid Allison –_ and Lydia was crying into Stiles’s shoulder.

 

She looked up through her tears. “I’m sorry but you – you should know, Stiles, your mum, she’s watching over you, she loves you, Stiles…”

 

He looked shell-shocked, then wiped his eyes furiously. He grinned through his tears, choked out words; “loving people really fucking sucks.”

 

~~~

 

Almost a year later – a year of Lydia and Carrie studiously _not_ saying what needed to be said – Allison gave up on the whole not-interfering thing.

 

They’d been out clubbing. Lydia was touching up her makeup, Carrie shut in a cubicle. They would go home soon, have mind-blowing sex, not talk about feelings, and go to work. They would both feel love but never admit it, and it would eat them up.

 

Allison didn’t know what the protocol was in this situation. Assuming that most people aren’t banshees and thus can’t communicate with their guardians, what would normally happen? Would the guardian just stand by and let it happen? Where was Lydia’s guardian when she got used by Peter Hale? Did Lydia even have a guardian before Allison? More importantly, if they can’t do anything, what is the fucking point of guardians anyway?

 

She positioned herself in front of the dirty club mirror, habitually breathing slow for focus, and looked intently at Lydia’s reflection. She watched her old friend falter, lipstick wavering in the air, before straightening up. Lydia pursed her lips, closed her eyes, opened them again.

 

 _It’s me,_ Allison said, finally. _There’s not much time –_ a toilet flushed – _I just – Lydia. Please don’t make the mistake I made. I didn’t tell you I loved you, before I – just, please tell her you love her. You’ll be happy together, trust me. I want you to be_ happy _, Lydia…_

“You asshole,” Lydia hissed, voice cracking slightly, “You’re gonna make my mascara run.”

 

 _Sorry bae,_ Allison felt herself grin, despite everything – _should have gone for the waterproof. But Lydia, promise me you’ll tell her. She’s perfect, you’re perfect for each other._

“ _You_ were perfect, Allison, do you expect me to just –“

 

The toilet cubicle opened, and Lydia choked down her words as Carrie stepped out.

 

 _I’m gone,_ Allison said gently. _I’m gone, but she’s here, and you could love each other. I know it’s scary, I’m scared for you. But I just. Please, I want you to be happy, Lyds. Please._

Lydia nodded, working to bring her breathing back under control.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Carrie slipped her arms around Lydia’s waist.

 

“I’m fine – I just – can we go home and just, just relax for a bit?”

 

“Course we can, Lyds, come on, let’s go…”

 

~~~

 

Later that night, Lydia lay next to Carrie and said, “I love you, Carrie. All of you. Seriously.”

 

Allison felt lighter, suddenly. Like she could float away. And maybe she – maybe she could?

 

Just let go?

 

Would Lydia know?

 

 _Lydia, I think – I think I can go now,_ she said, later, when Carrie was asleep, but Lydia was staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

_I love you, I’m so proud of you. I’m so glad you found Carrie._

“Thank you,” Lydia whispered into the dark. “I’m sorry this took so long.”

 

_Don’t be sorry. Really. I’m happy._

“I’m happy too. Allison…”

 

_Bye, Lyds. See you on the other side, yeah?_

They both giggled, albeit tearily, and Lydia whispered “goodbye”.

 

Allison sighed with relief, and let herself fade.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this 'verse is that people become guardian angels to help people they love by making sure they don't make the same mistakes as them. Eg. Claudia Stilinski is there to make sure Stiles seizes the day, or something like that?
> 
> just FYI :P


End file.
